


I dubbi di un’universitaria.

by ImperialPair



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Sugita Junko ha dubbi che, Himuro Reichi, il suo professore del liceo, sia innamorato davvero di lei e alla fine decide di affrontarlo.“Questa storia partecipa al contest ‘Il gusto del proibito’ indetta da zenzero91 sul forum di EFP”





	I dubbi di un’universitaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Autore (sul Forum e su EFP): AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: I Dubbi di un’universitaria.  
> Fandom o Originale: Tokimeki Memoriall Gilr’s Side 1st Kiss  
> Dolce/numero: 4.Crêpe   
> Generi: Erotico, Romantico  
> Tipo di coppia: Het  
> Note: La protagonista di Tokimeki Memorial non ha un nome ufficiale, o almeno io non sono mai riuscita a rintracciarlo, così ho deciso di usare quello che in genere utilizzo per gli otome game in generale.  
> Avvertimenti: Nessuna in particolare.  
> Introduzione: Sugita Junko ha dubbi che Himuro Reichi, il suo professore del liceo, sia innamorato davvero di lei e alla fine decide di affrontarlo.

   
Il giorno del diploma sicuramente poteva essere definito il più meraviglioso di tutta la sua vita; non solo Junko aveva ricevuto il punteggio più alto di tutto l’Habataki gakuen, ma la cosa che lo rendeva migliore di tutti gli altri, era sicuramente il fatto che proprio quel pomeriggio, Himuro Reiichi le si era dichiarato rendendo quei ricordi davvero indimenticabili.  
Junko, quel pomeriggio, aveva avuto la sensazione di riuscire a toccare il cielo con le proprie dita, ma la felicità di quel giorno sembrava volersi frantumare ogni istante di più.  
  
Dopo due anni, Sugita, era arrivata alla conclusione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse in Reiichi: quale uomo non toccherebbe la sua ragazza per un tempo così lungo?  
Era chiaro che, l’ormai ex professore, avesse dei problemi. Prima di allora, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di affrontare l’argomento; sarà stata la paura delle reazioni dell’uomo, anche per via delle mille ipotesi le erano ronzate per la mente.  
Aveva trovato un’altra ragazza? Una sua studentessa? E se invece fosse una donna matura? Magari aveva anche più esperienza di quanto ne avesse sé stessa.  
Poteva essere che il suo interesse fosse solo frutto della diligenza scolastica ed, una volta concluso il ciclo di studi quest’ultimo, era scemato?  
Un’altra delle ipotesi, che probabilmente era anche la più plausibile: Himuro Reichi era Gay? Magari si era messo con lei solo per mascherare la sua natura omosessuale? Era forse quella a cui lei voleva credere meno nonostante credesse si avvicinasse di più alla realtà.  
Con quale coraggio avrebbe solo potuto affrontare simili discorsi? La paura s’impadroniva di lei al solo pensiero, ma se avrebbe continuato così non si sarebbe data la benché minima pace.  
L’universitaria, alla fine, aveva preso una decisione che forse le avrebbe distrutto il cuore: doveva affrontare Himuro una volta per tutte e andare in fondo alla questione.  
  
*~~~*  
«Reiichi perché non vuoi fare l’amore con me? Hai un’altra per caso?»  
Come poteva solamente pensare che lui potesse essere capace di una cosa così riprovevole? Era senza dubbio la cosa più ignobile cui potessero accusarlo. Di certo mai si sarebbe aspettato che potesse essere proprio Sugita a incolpare di qualcosa che mai sarebbe stato in grado di concepire. Non faticata al pensiero che la sua ex studentessa potesse fargli domande del genere, ma quello che aveva detto era davvero troppo e aveva la sensazione di averla sopravvalutata.  
Doveva conoscerlo, più di tutte le altre persone, d'altronde era stato suo professore ben tre anni: non gli erano bastati per capire la sua serietà? Come poteva dimostrargli che lui mai e poi mai l’avrebbe tradita? Doveva andare fino in fondo e rovinare per sempre la sua vita?  
Era già tanto se le si era dichiarato il giorno del diploma, ma aveva così tanta strada da fare con l’università e lui non aveva minimente intenzione di rovinarle gli studi: Sugita doveva laurearsi a pieni voti, lode compresa!.  
Himuro sapeva che la giovane aveva tutte le capacità e aveva deciso di non essere un intralcio per lei: fin quando non avrebbe discusso la tesi di laurea, lui non l’avrebbe toccata nemmeno con un dito.  
Aveva idea di quanto questa sua decisione gli pesasse? Era certissimo che Junko non fosse in grado d’immaginare quanto per lui fosse dura trattenersi. Di certo lei non era la sola a nutrire quel desiderio, anche lui la voleva, con tutto se stesso avrebbe sottolineato.  
Era una vera sfida per la sua resistenza, ma lo stava facendo solo per lei, per quella ragazza che l’aveva colpito fin dal primo anno di liceo; più gli anni erano passati e tanto più il suo interesse era cresciuto fino a perdere completamente la testa.  
«Sugita, credimi, non ho nessun’altra.» si avvicinò alla giovane sperando che potesse leggergli la sincerità negli occhi.  
«Non ti credo!» Era la prima volta che vedeva la sua vecchia studentessa alzare in quel modo la voce e qualcosa gli diceva che doveva fare di tutto per dimostrare quanto intenso fosse il suo amore. «Te lo giuro su me stesso»  
«Sono io il problema, vero? Non sei più innamorato di me?»  
«Niente affatto!»  
Himuro voleva assicurare la giovane e le si avvicinò nel corridoio dl suo appartamento, sotto le foto che si erano scattati durante la festa dopo i festeggiamenti del diploma.  
L’uomo incominciò ad accarezzarle i corti capelli; desiderava farle capire che in lei non c’era nulla che non andasse; era la ragazza più intelligente, brillante, perspicace che avesse mai conosciuto ed era talmente perfetta da aver il timore di non meritare qualcosa di simile.  
«Ti amo Sugita.» Con una mano prese il mento dell’universitaria accostandosi lentamente alle labbra di quest’ultima. «Credimi»  
Era consapevole che un bacio non sarebbe stato affatto sufficiente, non erano quelle le attenzioni che Sugita desiderava, ma voleva almeno tentare di farle capire cosa provasse davvero.  
L’ex studentessa, però, non sembrò volerlo accontentare e prima che potesse anche solo lambirla, lo scansasò con tutta la forza che aveva. L’abilità fisica di Junko si notava eccome, altra cosa che dimostrava quanto in realtà si fosse impegnata in tutte le discipline scolastiche, comprese quelle atletiche.  
«Reiichi, a me non basta: voglio di più!»  
«Non ora» Stava per tradirsi, anzi voleva farlo così la ragazza avrebbe capito le sue ragioni.  
«Perché sono una donna, vero?» Dove stesse cercando di arrivare questo non lo riusciva a capire, in verità Reiichi aveva paura d’immaginare cosa stesse pensando la giovane «Ormai ho l’ho capito: sei gay!»  
“Gay, io” disse fra sé e sé il professore completamente ammutolito dall’affermazione.  
Prima lo accusava di avere un amante, ora addirittura che fosse gay? Come poteva solo esserle sfiorato nella mente?  
«Sugita ascolta…» L’espressione di Sugita era così addolorata che riusciva a percepire quanto in realtà la stesse ferendo.  
La stava perdendo ma non voleva essere un peso per lei: come poteva farglielo capire?  
“In realtà io ti voglio, ma sto aspettando la tua laurea prima di stare con te” sembrava facile a dirsi, ma era terribilmente difficile; qualcosa gli diceva che forse avrebbe finito con distruggere ulteriormente il loro rapporto, ma doveva farlo altrimenti era certo che l’avrebbe persa ugualmente.  
Dirle la verità forse avrebbe fatto male ad entrambi, ma voleva correre i rischi.  
«Non intendo più ascoltarti: Reiichi, abbiamo chiuso!»  
Himuro notò chiaramente quanto gli occhi di Junko fossero lucidi ed era chiarissimo che l’universitaria stesse cercando con tutta se stessa di trattenere le proprie lacrime.  
Piuttosto che farla piangere, avrebbe desiderato subire pene amare, ma l’unica cosa che poteva fare era raccontare tutto quello cui aveva sacrificato per lei. Prima che potesse solo avvicinarsi, Sugita scappò via dal suo appartamento.  
Doveva raggiungerla ad ogni costo, ma per quanto lui avesse corso fu impossibile eguagliare l’agilità della vecchia studentessa, scomparsa fra le tante strade secondarie che circondavano la zona dove abitava.  
«Junko!!» urlò con tutta la forza che aveva in gola sperando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma in quell’istante brividi di terrore gli percorrevano la schiena. «No!»  
L’aveva persa.  
L’aveva persa per sempre e sentiva che non avrebbe più potuto far nulla per riaverla con se.  
  
*~~~*  
  
“Non posso rinunciare”  
Himuro, per tutta la serata, non aveva fatto altro che dirsi fra sé e sé quelle parole; era incapace di credere che, poche ore prima, potesse essere stato piantato in quel modo.  
Aveva fatto tutto il possibile per mettersi in contatto con la ventenne,. Sugita aveva rifiutato ogni sua chiamata, inoltre, l’e-mail che le aveva inviato, non aveva ricevuta nessuna risposta.  
Cos’altro doveva fare?  
Aveva fatto tutto il possibile per scusarsi con la sua ex studentessa, ma lei si era ostinata e non voleva minimamente ascoltare le sue ragioni. Poteva anche dargli una chance: cosa le sarebbe costato? Nulla!  
Il professore, alla fine, era arrivato alla conclusione di doversi giustificare di persona. Per questo motivo aveva raggiunto la dimora della giovane sperando che almeno gli desse una, anche minuscola, possibilità.  
“Non voglio perderti” disse fra sé e sé mentre suonava il citofono “Sugita!”  
Il breve istante in cui la giovane rispose, per il professore, fu lungo allo stesso modo dell’eternità. Era come se tutto si fosse paralizzato e regnava soltanto la paura di essere respinto nuovamente.  
«Chi è?»  
«Sugita, sono Himuro, potresti aprirmi?»  
Se doveva essere sincero, Reiichi in quell’istante aveva la sensazione che. con Sugita. non ci fossero più speranze, ma doveva tentare e vedere se riuscisse a convincerla di quanto il suo amore fosse sincero.  
«Cos’altro vuoi?! Non ti è bastato avermi ferito poco fa?»  
Non ci voleva di certo un genio per capire quanto fosse ferita e allo stesso tempo arrabbiata: la voce nonostante fosse alta per via della rabbia, allo stesse istante tremava per via de’’insicurezza della ragazza.  
«Sugita, io…»  
L’ex studentessa non gli aveva dato tempo di terminare la frase, quest’ultima aprì la porta e gli si scagliò addosso verbalmente.  
«Ti rendi conto che stiamo insieme da due anni e non mi hai mai toccata? Himuro ti sembra normale? Inoltre, dopo tutto questo tempo, continui a chiamarmi Sugita: sono la tua ragazza, non la tua studentessa!»  
«Se è solo questo il problema, Sugita, rimedierò... Junko»  
Non è che non avesse mai voluto chiamarla per nome: Reiichi aveva sempre avuto paura che, prendendosi troppa confidenza con lei, potesse in qualche modo rovinare il percorso universitario di Junko e mai avrebbe potuto perdonarsi l’idea se ciò sarebbe potuto avvenire.  
«Per favore, potresti ascoltarmi?»I suoi occhi si erano appena incrociati con quelli di Sugita notando che erano fin troppo arrossati, con molta probabilità aveva pianto fino a poco prima.  
Era stata la consapevolezza di averla ferità così profondamente ad avergli fatto aprire gli occhi in quell’istante; doveva abbandonare tutti i suoi timori. Junko era la cosa più importante ed era pronto a tutto pur di farglielo capire, anche darle quello che voleva.  
«Ti amo, Junko, ti amo sul serio» Si avvicinò talmente velocemente da non darle nemmeno il tempo di reagire, voleva coglierla alla sprovvista con il bacio più passionale che le avesse mai dato.  
Himuro non era in grado di credere quanto in realtà l’avesse sempre desiderata. La sua lingua non riusciva quasi a trattenersi, cercava con tutta se stessa quella della ragazza; in qualche strano modo sembrava stesse ricambiando quei movimenti assecondandolo in quella spettacolare danza.  
Alla fine sapeva benissimo che trattenersi non aveva fatto bene nemmeno a lui, aver represso quel desidero, aveva scaturito un voglia che non era più in grado di controllare.  
«Ti voglio Su... Junko...»  
  
*~~~*  
  
Junko mai, prima di quel giorno, avevo intravisto un simile sguardo negli occhi di Himuro; erano talmente intensi e carichi di desiderio che la spiazzarono completamente: possibile che tutti i problemi fossero solo nella sua mente?  
In quell’istante di certo Reiichi non sembrava ga; qualcuno con quell’orientamento sessuale non avrebbe mai guardato una ragazza in quella maniera così intensa.  
Si sentiva quasi ridicola ad aver pensato una simile cosa, ma voleva farsi perdonare donandogli tutta sé stessa.  
Le mani del professore, incominciarono a sfilarle la leggera maglia di cotone che indossava, le dita dell’uomo quasi le solleticavano l’addome mente tirava su l’indumento. Era una sensazione mai provata per la giovane e sentiva quasi dei fremiti lungo la schiena che s’intensificano nell’istante in cui quelle labbra si poggiarono sul ventre appena esposto.  
«Sei bellissima, Junko» In quell’istante Himuro gettò l’indumento verso uno degli angoli del letto, dove poco prima erano saliti.  
La bocca del professore dell’Habataki Gakuen, con passionalità, cominciò a lambire la pelle scoperta che finì per sciogliersi per via di quei baci capaci di mandarla fuori di testa.  
Era così intenso da aver la sensazione di andare in fiamme; era completamente succube di un piacere che la dominava all’impazzata. Lentamente, Junko, sentiva riversarsi verso le sue zone basse, ormai sempre più umide per quei calori che stava provando.  
Non aveva mai creduto che fosse così facile eccitarsi con un uomo, forse era la per la novità della situazione oppure era il pensiero che stesse per farlo con Himuro a farla andare così su di giri. Aveva aspettato due anni ed era arrivato il momento di realizzare quella voglia.  
  
Sentiva le dita di Reiichi cercare di sbottonare il semplice reggiseno bianco che indossava. Era uno di quei modelli comodi che in genere le sue compagne criticavano. Le cose estremamente volgari con quei pizzetti e forme sexy non le erano mai piaciute e, ogni volta, optava per delle alternative che si adattassero alle sue forme con genuinità.  
Comunque in quell’istante che importanza aveva che reggiseno preferisse? Tanto anche quello, di lì a poco, sarebbe finito gettato nello stesso punto della maglietta, cosa che non avvenne così tardi.  
Nonostante gliel’avesse sfilato, il suo ex professore finì con il fermarsi: Cosa stava aspettando in quel momento? Possibile che Himuro si stesse tirando indietro?  
Junko non avrebbe mai accettato un rifiuto, non quando erano finalmente a quel punto.  
Appena incrociò gli occhi con il più grande, si rese conto che la guardava con uno sguardo talmente voglioso da venirne paralizzata.  
«Reiichi…» sussurrò la giovane mentre lentamente l’uomo afferrò i suoi seni.  
Sugita aveva la sensazione che quei palmi la stessero sfiorando come se stessero toccando la cosa più delicata e fragile del mondo, sensazione che non faceva altro che intensificarsi man mano che il tuo tocco di Reiichi approfondiva quel contatto.  
La lingua del vecchio professore, si poggiò sul capezzolo e, appena incominciò a leccarlo, lo sentì irrigidirli per l’incredibile passionalità che le riservava. Junko si sentì in balia del piacere che ormai era indomabile.  
«Ah… Rei… ichi» Mai aveva creduto di essere così scombussolata da non riuscire nemmeno a trattenere i gemiti, alla fine si sentiva preda di qualcosa che non sarebbe stata in grado di controllare «Nhn… ah…»  
La cosa non era semplice, soprattutto se, come in quel momento, la sua bocca tornò a baciarla con lo stesso fervore di poco prima.  
Stava impazzendo, era incredibile quando dei semplici baci potessero farla andare così in subbuglio: come si sarebbe sentita quando avrebbero fatto sul serio? Non aveva il coraggio d’immaginarlo ma allo stesso tempo era la sensazione che più desiderava provare.  
«Reiichi non posso più aspettare!»  
«Nemmeno io posso farlo»  
  
Reiichi cominciò a sfiorare con le proprie dita il clitoride del’universitaria muovendo i polpastrelli con delicatezza. Voleva cercare di donare più piacere possibile alla giovane.  
Vedeva il volto estasiato di Junko, questo gli bastò per accettarsi che effettivamente la stesse facendo sciogliere lentamente; lo dimostrava anche i liquidi che testimoniarono quanto l’avesse fatta inebriare.  
Ma la cosa che davvero lo mandò fuori di testa, furono gli occhi lucidi di Junko: erano talmente meravigliosi da avere una luminosità che mai aveva visto prima.  
Lo mandarono completamente in subbuglio e non sarebbe stato più capace di trattenersi; desiderava osservare quello sguardo intensificarsi e vedere fin dove la giovane potesse spingersi.  
«Reiichi… ah… nhn… fan… tastico»  
Voleva penetrarla in quell’istante, ma come poteva fare senza precauzioni? Non poteva rischiare di metterla incinta, quello era uno dei timori che aveva sempre nutrito: se avessero avuto un figlio, cosa ne sarebbe stato dei suoi studi?  
Alla fine doveva certamente assicurarsi di essere il più cauto possibile, così l’unica cosa che poteva fare in quell’istante era chiedere a Junko se avesse almeno preso la pillola anticoncezionale.  
«Hai preso la pillola?»  
Guardò la ragazza in volto, ma dubitava che riuscisse a rispondere in quell’istante, il suo volto era così scombussolato dal piacere che aveva la sensazione che per lei fosse difficile mettere a fuoco le parole.  
«sì… o pre…a»  
Era già qualcosa e si sentiva molto più sicuro; alla fine i rischi erano pochi e avrebbe anche potuto farlo. Sapeva benissimo che il preservativo fosse la scelta migliore, ma dubitava che Junko ne avesse qualcuno, ma le malattie veneree di certo lui non ne aveva quindi dal punto di salute era tutto ok.  
Si tolse velocemente il completo gessato che indossava, compreso la camicia e i boxer, gettando anche questi sul pavimento che avrebbero fatto compagnia agli indumenti che la studentessa aveva indossino fino pochi minuti prima.  
Tirò un forte sospiro prima di entrare in lei: perché? Non sapeva dirlo nemmeno lui, forse aveva paura di farle male. Era pur sempre la sua prima volta e di certo il suo corpo non era ancora pronto per una penetrazione.  
Era per quel motivo che si muoveva lentamente e cercava di essere il più delicato possibile per non farla soffrire in nessun modo. Sperava solo che entrambi provassero piacere da quella loro unione: voleva far capire a Junko cosa fosse il vero appagamento fisico e a sé stesso voleva dimostrare cosa si fosse perso in quei due anni.  
«Stai be…ne?»  
«Sì... ah, non preoccu… arti»  
Le mani di Sugita gli avevano appena afferrato il volto, le sua dita delicate le sentiva sul viso.  
«Ti amo Himuro»  
«Ti amo Junko»  
Come poteva non pentirsi? Certo aveva avuto le sue buone ragioni e alla fine era solo per assicurarle un futuro se aveva resistito e combattuto contro l’attrazione e l’affetto che provava per Junko.  
In quell’istante avrebbe voluto avere prima il coraggio di provarci, ma non poteva tornare indietro: era impossibile farlo e l’unica cosa in suo potere, era spingere in quel corpo e fare ammenda di tutto il tempo che aveva perduto.  
In quel momento, si sarebbe limitato solo ad arrivare all’orgasmo, sperando che anche Sugita si sentisse completamente appagata.  
  
  
*~~~*  
Era possibile che la felicità potesse dare la sensazione di starsi librando in aria? A Junko sembrava del tutto impossibile qualcosa del genere, ma era quello che stava provando, anche se non riusciva a crederci.  
Era ovvio, no, che provasse qualcosa d’intenso? Alla fine era stato con l’uomo che amava e aveva avuto la piena certezza di quanto Reiichi la ricambiasse.  
La passionalità riservatole era stata così intensa che, anche avendo raggiunto l’orgasmo da un po’, riusciva ancora a sentire tutte le magnifiche cose che Himuro era riuscito a farle provare.  
Ogni spinta dell’ex professore, era stata capace di donarle un’estati unica, così meravigliosa da sovrastare il dolore iniziale. Di certo quella sofferenza in confronto al bellissimo contorno, era stata una cosa sopportabile.  
«Reiichi, perché hai aspettato tutto questo tempo?»  
  
Immaginava che Sugita avesse potuto fargli domande del genere ma, adesso che era tutto terminato, sentiva di doverle dare una spiegazione e sperava solamente che la giovane potesse capire le sue ragioni.  
«Non volevo essere una distrazione per te; i tuoi studi sono la cosa più importante..»  
  
«Idiota!» Reiichi come poteva credere che lei potesse solo trascurare qualcosa di così fondamentale? Era stato proprio lui a farle capire quanto fondamentale fosse lo studio.  
Era per i suoi insegnamenti se aveva più volte preso i massimi dei voti in tutte le discipline scolastiche e non le piaceva affatto essere sottovaluta dal professore. Ai tempi del liceo, era stato un punto di riferimento ed era proprio grazie a lui se aveva deciso di diventare un’insegnante e impartire ai suoi futuri studenti gli stessi insegnamenti ricevuti da Himuro.  
«Junko…»  
«Credi davvero che io possa trascurare qualcosa di così rilevante?»  
«Lo spero»  
«Ti dimostrerò che, nonostante il nostro rapporto, riuscirò a laurearmi e diventerò una professore degna di questo nome»  
«È una promessa?»  
«Ovvio che sì!»  
Era pronta a dimostrare che nulla e nessuno sarebbe riuscita a frenare i suoi studi, anzi, dall’indomani avrebbe dimostrato ad Himuro tutto quello di cui sarebbe stata capace.  
«Sei pronto a vedere fin dove arriverò?»  
«Certo, Junko, sono più che pronto»

**Author's Note:**

> Era da diverso tempo che volevo scrivere una storia su Tokimeki Memorial, ma non ho mai trovato l’ispirazione e sono contenta che questo contest mi abbia dato l’opportunità di farlo.  
> La protagonista di Tokimeki Memorial non ha un nome ufficiale, o almeno io non sono mai riuscita a rintracciarlo, così ho deciso di usare quello che in genere utilizzo per gli otome game in generale.  
> Non sono molto convinta della stesura, ho cercato di tutto per migliorarla ma continua ad esserci qualcosa che non va, inizialmente volevo inserire anche Madoka ma l’idea si era persa per strada, anche perché non sapevo rendere dialetto del Kansai in Italiano


End file.
